


Walking home with you

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, based on seungmin's3AM vlive, mention of han river date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: After ending his live broadcast, Seungmin doesn't expect he would be walking home with the love of his life.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Walking home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Who else screamed when Hyunjin joined Seungmin's vlive even though just for a moment?? I just knew I had to write this at that moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

“I’ll go now,” Hyunjin tells Seungmin as soon as he’s out of the camera, quickly making his way to the door.

“Wash up first,” Seungmin mutters a reply.

“I’ll take shower first,” Hyunjin says, holding onto the doorknob and twisting it before opening the door. Seungmin’s eyes flicker momentarily to Hyunjin when the guy singsongs, “Stay, bye,” as he kisses his own hand and blows it toward him after that, grinning cheekily at him.

“Bye bye,” Seungmin replies casually, trying to bite back a wider smile as he places his gaze back to his phone, reading the rapidly moving comments. He would have smiled till his cheeks hurt if it’s not because of the camera in front of him right now. Hyunjin is always unexpected when it comes to things like that and Seungmin can’t say he doesn’t love it. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy, and very much  _ loved _ .

Seungmin loves it when Hyunjin gazes at him when he’s not looking. In so many occasions, Hyunjin would have those affections and sparkles in his eyes when he stares at Seungmin, like he hangs the moon, like he’s the only one existing at that moment, and Seungmin knows because he’s seen quite a number of videos of Hyunjin staring at him like  _ that _ from behind. Hyunjin showers him with so much love that sometimes he feels like he doesn’t give it back as much though in reality, Seungmin loves Hyunjin  _ so _ much.

Seungmin might not show his affections to Hyunjin as much, or as often, but he always lets Hyunjin know how much he cares about him, how precious he is, how talented he is, and how much he loves him. He would shower him with compliments as much as he can, he would listen attentively every time Hyunjin comes to him with concerns, even when it’s the smallest and most petty concern, he would readily lend his ears and listen to the love of his life. 

Sometimes they would spend hours just talking about things, sometimes it’s a light-hearted conversation and sometimes it’s heavy to the point that both of them end up hugging each other by the end of their conversation. 

Everyone knows Hyunjin doesn’t talk about himself a lot, but with Seungmin, Hyunjin’s words would flow out naturally like water, as if Seungmin is the catalyst that encourages him to talk about himself freely and Seungmin is proud to be  _ that  _ catalyst. Almost every day before Hyunjin falls asleep, he would shower him with a lot of kisses, give him the warmest hug, whisper him with compliments, to make sure he knows he’s adored, he’s appreciated and he’s  _ loved _ , and every time, Hyunjin would turn red and hide his face in Seungmin’s chest in embarrassment. Despite countless compliments he has received from Seungmin, Hyunjin would still react the same way.

Seungmin loves Hyunjin  _ that _ much.

Putting the chairs back in order after ending his live broadcast, Seungmin spends another minute talking to the staff before making his way out of the room. As soon as he opens the door, his eyes catch the sight of a figure wearing all black from top to toe, leaning their back against the wall in the hallway while having their focus on the phone screen. His eyes grow the moment he recognizes that it’s Hyunjin, feeling his chest bubble with excitement, though he's just practically seen the guy forty minutes ago. 

“Hyunjinnie? What are you doing here? I thought you already went back to the dorm,” Seungmin says in a tone of surprise, closing the door behind him and then slowly approaching the boy, who’s already keeping his phone inside his pocket and smiling brightly at him. His eyes are sparkling.

“I was going to, but on second thought,” Hyunjin pauses, gently taking Seungmin’s hand in his own, fitted nicely and perfectly. “I think it’d be nice to walk back to the dorm together with you. I feel like it’s been ages since we had some quality time together.”

Seungmin's eyebrow arches upward questioningly at the guy. "Even though we would probably spend half of the day together tomorrow?" They have a song recording on the next day. A song that they make and write together. Their first duet.

"That's different. I mean, just a little bit of time for us to spend without thinking of work." Hyunjin’s lips jutting out into a pout then, making Seungmin's heart melt at the sight, but he wants to tease Hyunjin more.

"Like what we are doing right now?" Seungmin asks, pretending to be clueless while trying to bite back a smile watching how frustrated Hyunjin is getting.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath and exhales, his eyebrows knitting together, lips jutting out even more in frustration. "No, I mean—"

Seungmin bursts into a soft giggle, unable to hold on his laughter much longer because he finds Hyunjin endearingly adorable for his heart. Hyunjin always has that effect on him and he's not complaining.

"You're so cute," Seungmin comments as his lips stretch into a giddy smile, tightening his grip on their entwined fingers. Hyunjin's expression morphs into a confused frown and that's when Seungmin adds, "I was just teasing you. Let's go. I need to pick something up from my locker."

It’s fifteen minutes into 4AM and there are only two figures leisurely strolling along the dark and quiet road sometimes illuminated by the few streetlights, linked in the middle by a tight grip of their entwined fingers, swaying slightly to the front and to the back, and accompanied by the sounds of their light footsteps and the singing crickets. The air is cold but bearable since it's summer.

"Hey, Hyunjinnie," Seungmin begins, breaking the comfortable silence they share for a while now, "Will our second live Han River date part two ever come to life?"

"Isn't the question supposedly directed at you? I talked about wanting to go on the second date many times already yet you didn't pick up the signals," Hyunjin mutters sulkily, slightly pouting despite Seungmin not looking at him at the moment, kicking off the small stones he sees on the road.

"Really? But hey, not like I didn't talk about it either," Seungmin replies defensively, wearing a slight frown on his face.

"Well, once,” Hyunjin emphasizes strongly, “Even fans think you're oblivious, or you pretend to be oblivious. I personally think you’re oblivious."

Seungmin’s lips part open slightly at his statement, mildly surprised. Well, there are some truths in it. No matter how observant and sharp he usually is, he could be oblivious sometimes, yeah, he admits that. "Okay. I may have forgotten at some points, but I always keep it in mind, okay? I just don't talk about it all the time."

Hyunjin snorts, not trying to sound as if he's in disbelief. "Sure…"

Seungmin doesn’t think, he just says it without thinking much, "Hyunjinnie, will you go on the second Han River date with me?"

"What the—" Hyunjin is startled, eyes growing wide in shock, his face is heating up and Seungmin can tell, though it's practically dark around them. His ears are spitting fire, that's definite. "Seungminnie, you can't just attack me like that."

A soft giggle escapes Seungmin’s mouth, eyes crinkling into pretty crescents that he knows Hyunjin adores. Hyunjin feels  _ attacked _ , that’s nice and Seungmin likes that Hyunjin feels that way. He gives him a nonchalant shrug. "You basically asked me to ask you out."

"No, I didn't!" Hyunjin replies defensively, shooting a non lethal dagger through his eyes.

Seungmin raises his eyebrows. "You did. Admit it."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Hyunjin lets out a defeated sigh and his shoulders drop, pouting a little more. "Okay. I did, and yes let's go on that second Han River date. The problem here is when, because our fans want to watch our date too."

"Let's ask the staff later and propose the idea."

"What if it doesn't get approved?"

"Let's just go on our own then. I already asked you out anyway and I don't want to cancel that, and our fans can wait a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!! I think we all desperately need that han river date :] seungjin please come through! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
